


of being adorable

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [5]
Category: I AM FROM AUSTRIA - Takarazuka Revue, I Am From Austria - Fendrich/Hoffmann/Struppeck
Genre: M/M, fluffy indulgence (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: Felix struggles to be cute; Pablo wants to help him with that.
Relationships: Pablo García/Felix Moser
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Guess the Author round Two





	of being adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus work for the Takarazuka Guess That Author game/challenge with the prompt, "Stay still." 
> 
> Also: I have never been to Disneyland ever in my life. This is based on fanart I saw on Twitter way way back which I would definitely link if I ever stumble upon it again.

Felix adjusted the Mickey Mouse ears on Pablo before he stepped back to hold his phone up to photograph his boyfriend in front of Cinderella’s Castle. Pablo made a flexing pose to show off his muscles that were bulging against the sleeves of his dri-fit shirt that was more suited for swimming than it was for a date out in Disneyland. Pablo was incognito, wearing large sunglasses and a face mask to hide from fans that might potentially recognize him  — and of course, they would! Who wouldn’t be able to recognize the great Pablo Garcia! They have been lucky so far, however. 

“Stay still,” Felix told him as he snapped another photo of Pablo on his phone. 

He made Pablo pose for another (a heart pose with both his arms above his head), then another (a peace sign pose), then another (stripping his jacket off pose). 

“Pablooo, my arms are getting tiiiired,” whined Felix after what felt like the hundredth picture. (In truth, it was only the third.) He was pouting like a baby, swaying from left to right.

“Oh no, my cool boy!” Pablo ran over to him to hold him in his arms, without any regard for the park goers around them whatsoever. 

“Will you take a picture of me too?” Felix batted his long eyelashes.

“Anything for you, my darling!”

Pablo took the phone from Felix’s hand and started up the camera app again. On the viewfinder, he could see his adorable blond boyfriend adjusting his own pair of Mickey Mouse ears and fiddling with his jacket to find the best pose he could make. Felix was not as confident as Pablo Garcia after all… 

His first pose was a shy peace sign, his body curling in as if he was a bashful banana. Pablo shook his head, demanding more from him as if he was the coach of a soccer team. Felix tried cuter poses but none seemed to satisfy Pablo. 

“I’m not as hot as you, Pablo…” Felix pouted. 

“Hush, that is not true,” Pablo treaded toward him to throw an arm around the boy, “Pablo believes you are the cutest angel in the world!” 

He showed Felix the pictures he took of him, bodies still pressed close together. 

“You are the cutest, but you don’t know it,” Pablo told him as he swiped through the pictures he took of Felix. 

“Well… can I try again?” 

Pablo nodded, starting the camera app again but this time the camera was facing front, showing them their faces. He grinned from ear to ear as his other arm snaked around Felix’s waist. Felix let himself be pulled closer by his boyfriend as they took a selfie together. 

“We look cute,” Felix murmured, smiling at the small previews that popped up every after they took a picture. “But you know what would be even cuter?”

Felix embraced Pablo’s waist with both his arms and kissed the skin of his cheek that wasn’t covered by the mask. Pablo snapped a photo as it happened. Then, he quickly opened the photo to look at it closer. He chuckled, showing it to Felix as well. 

“So you  _ do _ know how to be cute~” Pablo’s cheeks perked upward from the grin on his face.

“Well, I may not know the first thing about posing but I sure as hell know how to be cute with my boyfriend!”

Pablo scooped him up into a big hug before Felix yet again complained about his back cracking. 


End file.
